Floop!
by NateTheNoodle
Summary: Marcus Melbourne has lived a strange life. He can transform into any pokemon! However, he has no memory of his past or any clue to his power. But slowly things unravel and insane battles approach. Will Marcus be able to live to find out the real truth, or will he be destroyed by his so-called twin Scourge and his half assed lies? Who knows? One things for sure, Mew is watching!


Floop!

Prologue

Unlike everyone at my school I have no Pokemon, but strangely I am a Pokemon... somewhat. Hah! Somewhat? No, I'm a human in disguise! At least that's my guess. I really don't know what I am. Hmm? You don't have a bloody idea what I'm talking about? Oh! I'm a idiot! You know not a thing about me! Well, I'll start with the basic formal introduction on page 9 of "Social skills for a Shut-in." Uh, soo… Hello! My name is, uhh, Marcus… Melbourne. Right, okay. Uuum, I like… not much, honestly. Goals for the future… uhhh… I guess to not die. Near death experiences seem to be around every corner. Heh. Not really, but that's what it seems like. Even though I'm a shut in weeaboo, going outside seems to have death written all over it. The last time I went outside to refill my personal freezer, conveniently placed in my room, with ice cream, popsicles, and other crap. As I was walking, I almost got crushed by a falling piano, which was coincidentally being lifted into an apartment building by a crane. What a comic book situation, am I right? But then yet again, I almost seem to be living in a comic book. So it is quite fitting, no?

I had lived a peaceful quiet life of watching One Piece, (I'm at episode 764! Beat that, wannabe!) Naruto, (Finishing Shippuden soon…) and basically all the Harem anime. (Because Harem is quite amusing! And who knows, this FanFic may or may not be Harem! Hehehe!) Although, mysteries are bound to be solved, and the mystery of my past would be slowly , to be honest, it happened quite fast. But anyway it all began that one winter morning.

Chapter 1

My bad luck caught up with me… XP

*briiiiiiiiinngg* *brrriiiiinnnngg* *briii-krrrak* Still in a trance, I slightly had a feeling my hand was bleeding, and that my alarm clock was going off a second ago. I opened my eyes and saw that my predictions were 100% accurate, as usual. I seemed to have destroyed yet another alarm clock and cut my hand with glass. Wonderful, I thought sarcastically. I sat up in bed and threw of my 3 thick comforters. It was strange, but I got cold abnormally easily at night. I looked at the calendar, February 9th. We're going on a field trip today, I thought. As I recalled, we were going to an outdoor pokemon research center in the mountains. It was winter, and I'm sure you know what's on a mountain during the winter. Snow. That horrible, white fluff that's frozen a good amount of people to death. On top of that, I was highly prone to snow because it's,well…, cold. However, a few of the pokemon I transformed into were resistant to it. Plus, I had been requested by the research center to come, because they're interested in me because of my skills. I was an exceptionally good battler, human or pokemon form. Well, regarding who I was, I was used to it.

I threw my small olive green backpack over one shoulder. I walked to the gray and brown front door and turned the knob. I looked back and sighed, who was I, and why was I so unlucky? I closed my door, and looked at the sign on the wall. Melbourne, 331. I quickly shifted my gaze in front of me and slowly walked forward. I was being watched. This wasn't the first time, but the one watching me seemed very close.

"I know you're here, I can sense your presence, come out!" Footsteps, coming from the hallway to the right. It was a boy about my age. He had a wide smirk and his eyes were as red as blood. "Who are you?"

The boy replied, "Oh, my. You don't remember me? Curse MewClan, I'll make you remember!" Suddenly and surely his body began to transform. In an instant, the boy was a Scizor. I stared at him, dumbstruck. But now was not the time for friendly conversation. I focused my energy and transformed into a Weavile. He stared, his expression unchanged, but broke out laughing. "What, you think you can fight me?! Well, fine then. I'll show you a magic trick, so you can understand the difference in our power. After all, I'm here to make sure you don't decide to attempt to stop me." Then I saw it, a Scizorite and a mega stone around his neck.

"Stop trying to scare me!" I snapped. He broke out into the loudest laughter I've ever heard, and then grabbed the mega stone, and to my surprise, it reacted and power emitted from him until the transformation was completed. Mega Scizor. Almost double the height of Weavile. As surprised as I was, I acted calm, but he could most likely sense my fear. "Who are you, anyway?" I asked.

"Hmph. Stupid MewClan. I am Scourge, your twin brother, and you are Myoko, not Marcus or whatever. Marcus is a horrible name for us legends. We come from a clan of Mews. In other words, you and I are the kin of the mythical pokemon Mew, and you and I are fraternal twins born from Naya, and the only male in MewClan currently, Tempest"

I lifted an eyebrow. "So why are we not living there? Scourge sighed, but most likely as an act, I could sense his amusement.

"You and I possess power unheard of in MewClan. We could have easily surpassed the elders. We possessed a unbreakable curse that cleanses the heart with evil.. The curse is a heart of pure evil. Although, Myoko,you also had the curse, but easily overcame it. I'm here to test your strength, to make sure you are not a threat. If you are not, I shall let you live a peaceful life and alter your memory of today. If you are capable of defeating me, I will annihilate you without hesitation.

I replied, "What is my 'power?'"

He grumbled and muttered, "You _had_ the same thing as me, but as I said, you overcame it quite easily." He sighed, "and we could have taken over the world together.

I asked, "why am I not in MewClan?"

He grinned with pleasure. "When they banished me from MewClan, I kidnapped you and brought you here. However, at the last second, a MewClan elder erased and altered _all_ your memories. So I've been putting you in near death situations to see if I could awaken your evil heart once again and send you in a fit of rage, but it seems your evil heart is _completely_ cleansed of the demonic disturbances."

"So…, you want me to fight you?"

He lifted his claw and motioned me to come at him. "Prepare to writhe in pain, maggot! He said while laughing.

"Don't underestimate me!" I barked.

"Touché, Myoko." Scourge lunged, claws outward, drifting with his wings. He was strong, but I'd never shown anyone my real strength. Just as his claws got near me, I slipped through them and grabbed his head with my claws. I threw him over my head while I jumped backwards and slammed him to the ground. He flinched from the contact and staggered, scrambling to get up. I put my claws together and launched an Ice Ball at him. Just as he stood up, he was nailed in the stomach and was knocked back, but he was prepared. He skidded a few feet back, then lunged with his claws outwards. "Eat my Extreme Speed!" He roared. I couldn't see him, but I felt excruciating pain in multiple places within seconds. I fell to the ground, having been nailed painfully with his fists. I could feel blood trickling down from my mouth. I wiped it and got up, preparing for another attack, but he was already there.

I was nailed straight in the chest with a full power X-scissor. The impact sent me flying through the air, I heard glass shatter, then felt the wind in my pelt. Black, everything was black, then my vision faded in. I had slammed through the window and was cruising through the air, my chest had two deep cuts in it, and was bleeding at a deadly rate. I focused my energy and stopped most of the bleeding by changing the shape of my stomach by slightly changing my persona. I'm gonna hit the ground soon, I need a flying pokemon, I thought. I sighed, and I knew what pokemon I needed, but I didn't like that pokemon in general. I focused my body and pictured the pokemon. My body became like a bug and six black legs popped out. My eyes turned long and red, circling around my head, and four red and clear white wings popped out of my insect body. My tail elongated and two clear white wings pooped out on the side, along with a black spine at the top of my tail. Finally, three thin, black spines cam out of my head and body. I could see him looking for me out the window, and with supersonic speed, went rushing towards him. After all, this pokemon was fast. Scourge saw me and and confusion crossed his face, then it became anger, Oh, great..." Scourge mumbled. "This is your power, unlimited transformations. You can change the pokemon you have transformed into almost endlessly. But, really? You had to become a stupid, pesky little Yanmega?! Well then, I shall gift you with the right to see _my_ power. Because I have deemed you a threat to my plans of blasting MewClan into oblivion. So, because of this, I sentence you to die." He closed his eyes and an aura of pure power and hatred began to emanate from him, and his eyes seemed to glow. "Drown in the depths of hell, _bastard_!" At first glance, you would have thought he was a super saiyan. He lifted his claw and yelled two words Death Beam. The beam blasted out of his claw. It was blood red, and was surrounded by bursts of red electricity. I dodged it at the last second. But then it happened, I started to feel lightheaded. The wound, I thought. Even when I transformed, I still carried the wound. He was preparing for his next attack, and that was my opportunity. I bolted, speeding ahead with everything I had, out into the rising sun. I sighed. Where should I sleep tonight?


End file.
